A Tale of a Fishtail
by pull harder
Summary: Ryoma. Fuji. Fishing trip. Fish... FujiRyo. No like, no read. Decided to lower the rating a bit... Complete! See?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story with only two chapters, for your information. And just to relieve writer's block. I hope you guys enjoy!

---o---

"Ryoma, I'm home!"

"…"

"Ryo-chan! Are we playing hide-and-seek now?"

"…Whatever."

"Oh, there you are. Ne, Ryo-chan, I have a suggestion."

"Sounds boring."

"But you haven't even--"

"I have other plans."

"You don't even know what I was planning!"

"I'm sure I'll be too busy."

"Aww… that's just too bad, isn't it? I wonder…" _–walks over to Ryoma-_

_-twitches- _"Syuusuke!"

"Hmm? Is something wrong, _Ryo-chan_?"

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Butt."

"…You're no fun at all." _–removes hand-_

"Thank you."

"_Now_ will you hear my suggestion?"

_-sighs-_ "Okay. What?"

"Let's go fishing tomorrow!"

"I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Practice."

"Okaaay… how about Thursday?"

"Picnic with Kikumaru-senpai and the others."

"Well… I suppose we can't avoid that, can we? Friday?"

"Game with buchou."

"Saturday, then?"

"You have a cacti convention to attend, Syuusuke."

"Oh, that's right! But I suppose there's always another convention…"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Why not?"

"Because _I_ was the one you sent to buy the stupid ticket!"

"I don't see anything wrong about that…"

"I WAITED FOR FIVE FREAKIN' HOURS!"

"You shouldn't really shout into other people's ears, Ryo-chan. It's very rude."

"I don't really care."

"…So how about Sunday?"

"I'm meeting Monkey King."

_-eyes open-_ "Atobe-kun? Since when have you two been friendly with each other?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"So it's Sunday then! Thanks for agreeing, Ryo-chan!" _–walks out of room-_

­_-gapes-_ "B-but… I'm…oh, to hell with it."

---o---

So… I'll be putting up the next chapter where they'll actually _be_ fishing next time! Don't worry, though. It'll most probably be within this week… month… year? Oh, who knows? Anyway, I hope you found this as interesting as I did when it was still in my head!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's second chappie! Hope ya guys like this one! I'm still trying to think of a way to continue the whole MomoRyo thing so expect more of my favorite paring _(aka, FujiRyo)_ from now on!

Read on!

**Disclaimer: **This goes for the first chapter too! Uh… how does it go again…? Oh yeah! I don't own Prince of Tennis! Please don't sue me 'cuz I'm broke. NO. Not just broke, but **dead-**broke.

**-o-**

Fuji smiled happily as he stole a glance at his fuming travel companion.

Said companion was currently blasting a hole through the car windows and through the passing scenery with his imaginary laser vision. It wasn't for any special reason, really. The only cause of his actions was that he ABSOLUTELY DESPISED THE PASSING SCENERY. And also that he didn't want to be there in the first place. _Plus_, he wasn't that fond of the tensai's driving skills very much.

Of course, he could always beg… But that would wound his dignity too much. Although… "Syuusuke, let's turn back," said Ryoma pleadingly. "I wanna go home."

"Home?" Fuji echoed. "I don't know, Ryo-chan. We're already three miles out of the city."

"So go back another three miles. I don't see any problem with that."

"Well…" Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt. "Ha-ha. It seems we've just run out of gas!"

Ryoma sighed, wishing that someone—ANYONE—would come by and save him. He directed an almost accusing glare at his boyfriend. "You were planning this the whole time, weren't you?"

"Now, don't be like that. I'm sure we'll have loads of fun by the water," Fuji said, as if to placate the irritated boy.

"…Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course! Though I did bring a pair of life vests and a rubber raft. Just in case of an emergency."

The golden-eyed boy found himself wondering what sort of emergency would force them to resort to using life vests. A feeling of dread overcame him and so he found himself asking once again, "Are you sure we can't turn back?"

---o---

"Hmm… oh dear… would you please pass me another box of matches, Ryo-chan?"

"Why--? Don't tell me you haven't started a fire yet!"

"Oh, alright. But would you care to pass the matchbox?"

"Syuusuke! You've been at that for twenty-five minutes! And besides, what happened to_ that_ box?"

_-smiles- _"It got wet."

"It got… what?" -_stares disbelievingly- _"Even though we're four feet away from the water?"

"That's right."

"How?"

"Who knows?"

"…Why do I even bother… Here. I'm going to sleep." -_throws matchbox and crawls into tent-_

"Good night!"

---o---

Fuji crept stealthily into their tent, making sure to be _extra_ quiet so as not to surprise his boyfriend. He stared at Ryoma's sleeping self; all curled up like a cloth ball. Aww… how cute!

He found himself moving on top of the younger boy…

A few seconds later, one voice resonated through the almost empty forest.

"SYUUSUKE, GET OFF OF ME!"

---o---

"Throw it, Ryo-chan… Just throw it. It's not like you'll fall in the water, too, or anything."

"I'm throwing already! Geez. It's not like I don't kno-… hmm…"

"So I guess you took that as a command to throw the fishing pole as well?" _–sarcastic-_

"How was I supposed to know!"

"Yes… how indeed. You have no idea what you're doing, ne Ryo-chan?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…You don't have to sound so mean about it."

"Oh, so you _really_ don't know _how_ to fish?"

"It's not my thing."

"Right. I forgot. Tennis is your thing."

_-defensive-_ "What's wrong with that!"

"Nothing! …It just seems boring, that's all. You seriously have to find another hobby. Like baking."

"_Baking_?" _–snorts-_ "What? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Oishi's not going to like that comment."

"…Oishi-senpai bakes?"

"Yes. And so does Eiji."

"…"

"So… do you want to learn how to fish?"

"Better than going all the way here for nothing."

---o---

"Okay, so I just turn this thing-y here, right?"

"Yes… No, it's the other way… I said, turn it the other way."

"Right. Sorry."

"That's okay, Ryo-chan."

"So next I throw the stick?"

"You _cast_ the _line_. Why would you throw the stick?"

"…che…"

"That's good."

"Now I wait?"

"It would seem so."

"…Is a fish really going to bite that thing over there?"

"Yes, no, maybe… it depends."

"Why would a fish bite _that_?"

"Because it looks tasty for them…?"

"You don't know either, do you Syuusuke?"

"I'll just ask Tezuka once we get home."

"Buchou knows how to fish?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh… h-hey! It's moving!"

"Of course it's moving. You caught something. And by now, you _should_ be pulling it out of the water."

"…Right."

"…"

"Syuusuke?"

"Yes, Ryo-chan?"

"Care to help?"

"Sure."

"…_Syuusuke_!"

"What is it?"

"When are you going to start helping?"

"Oh, was I supposed to help now? Silly me."

"Yeah. Silly you."

---o---

"I can't believe I went through all that just for a stinking fish…" Ryoma grumbled as he slumped down on the passenger seat of Fuji's car.

"But it wasn't all that bad, was it?"

"…Well… No. What are you so happy about, anyway?"

Fuji grinned merrily as he stepped on the accelerator. "I'm just glad I got good shots of Ryo-chan while taking a bath, is all."

"SYUUSUKE!"

**-o-**

Don't you just love them?

Please review!


End file.
